Ch. 374 - Stolen Artifact
Ch. 373 - Historical Patents Ch. 375 - Double Trouble CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Rendezvous in Italy Travel to Italian Breakfast Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Italian Breakfast Time Warp 2. Enchanting Tree PLACE 4 Wonder Tree in the Garden 3. Interrogation Return to Spring Picnic Find 12 hidden objects in Spring Picnic 4. Paradoxical Issue Travel to The Hawaiian Essence Paradox Find 6 differences in The Hawaiian Essence Paradox 5. Helper's House Have 3 Elf Servant House in the Garden Upgrade 1 Wonder Tree to Level 2 6. Missing Artifact Return to Crystal Gazebo Find 12 hidden objects in Crystal Gazebo 7. Mesmerising Forest Travel to Beguiling Forest Find 12 hidden objects in Beguiling Forest 8. Mistaken Identity Travel to Held Captive Find 12 hidden objects in Held Captive 9. Help! Travel to Queens Gifts Time Loop Match 12 details in Queens Gifts Time Loop 10. Mini House Upgrade 1 Elf Servant House to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Wonder Tree to Level 3 11. Hostile Situation Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 374 scenes Have 1 Fabric Weaver in the Garden 12. Complete Elixir Brewer Essentials Collect the Elixir Pond and place it in your Garden 13. Textile Production Upgrade 1 Fabric Weaver to Level 2 Upgrade 1 ARTIFACT to Level 3 14. Weaving Upgrade 1 Fabric Weaver to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Fabric Weaver to Level 5 15. Build the Shrine of Power Complete the Shrine of Power Wonder 16. Drawing the Power Upgrade the Shrine of Power to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Italian Breakfast Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Italian Breakfast Time Warp 3 Star Beguiling Forest Earn 3 stars in Beguiling Forest 3 Star Held Captive Earn 3 stars in Held Captive 3 Star Queens Gifts Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Queens Gifts Time Loop 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 374 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 374 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 374 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Hop into Action Travel to Place of Interest Find 12 hidden objects in Place of Interest 3 Star Place of Interest Earn 3 stars in Place of Interest |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Rendezvous in Italy Ch.374/S.1 - Italian Breakfast Time Warp Hi! Agent. There is no easier way to put this, but Enrique is suspended temporarily. On the brightside, we are heading out to meet Enrique. Ah! Thanks for meeting me Quincy, and Agent you too. How are you feeling? You must be devastated! I am holding up, Quincy. I am utilizing this suspension to re-invent myself and take some time to live every moment that i missed ever since I became a part of Time Society. I hate to break it to you, Enrique. It was nice talking to you and all but I kinda have to go. Duty calls! I understand completely, but the reason behind this little rendezvous is to give you this. Ah! It's the Memory Eraser. And it looks good as new! Quest:Interrogation Ch.250/S.4 - Spring Picnic Agent! Need some of your precious time. Meet me here! Remember the Time Thief that was locked in our cell? I interrogated him! These people are trained very well at keeping secrets. Couldn't get anything from him. I have another theory too, well scratch that. Now is not a good time. Don't be disappointed, Agent! You will be the first one to know about my theory! Quest:Paradoxical Issue Ch.374/S.2 - The Hawaiian Essence Paradox We have a situation, Agent! There is a Paradox to solve! Other than Paradox, we also have received reports of the stolen Artifac from the Alternate Timeline. Could you help Quincy with that case? But, first things first, let's solve this Paradox! And it's done. Good one, Agent! Quest:Missing Artifact Ch.179/S.4 - Crystal Gazebo So we meet again, Agent! Thanks for doing so. We have trouble in the Alternate Dimension! A Legendary Artifact that belonged to the Elves for centuries is being stolen! The citizens are in shock and it's upon us to restore the stolen Artifact. This missing Artifact's description that we are after is a little vague. We don't have enough information to work on this case. Quest:Mesmerising Forest Ch.374/S.3 - Beguiling Forest Let me ask the elders of this village. Only then we can find this Artifact. Excuse me, sir! My name is Quincy and I have come here to retrieve the missing Artifact, would you mind giving me more details about it? Makes my life a little easier. Infact, the Elders and Eleanor from Time Society are good friends. Oh sorry, forgive my manners, I would for Time Society too. That was weird, why are they staring at me like that? Did I say something wrong? Quest:Mistaken Identity Ch.374/S.4 - Held Captive OK, let me try this once again! I don't know how to talk to beings from other Timelines! Sir! If there is anything at all you would like to say about the Artifact would like to say about the Artifact would help me big time, we as Tim... ...What have I done? Why are you handcuffing me? Sir! I guess you have mistaken me for someone else, I did not do any sin, let me go please! I can't believe these people, things were fine and then out of the blue I am held captive. Would you please let our team know about this, they have got the wrong person. Quest:Help! Ch.374/S.5 - Queens Gifts Time Loop Agent! Woah! What's with the rush? What? I don't get you, alright, calm down first. WHAT? Quincy is captured by the Elves! It's not like the Elves to do such a thing. Elves and Time Society have always been on good terms. There might have been a minor blunder. I will talk to Eleanor about this, only she can solve this.